The Butterfly Knot
by HappyMidnight
Summary: Gail is on a quest to lose her virginity behind the back of her overprotective father. But that quest comes to a screeching hault when the words: You look beautiful, ring through her head. But when you love something, let it go.
1. Misconception

I just simply nodded, listening to another one of my dad's many scoldings for letting my grades slip up. I didn't mean for them to, but I've been so preoccupied that I've just been slacking a bit. It wasn't as if it mattered anyway, I was just going to college for 4 years for the sake of going to college and pleasing my dad. After that, I was going to continue my training to become a wrestler. Hell, I already was a wrestler but I still think that I need more training.

"Kurt, ease up on the poor girl" my mom shook her head as she wiped off the countertops.

My dad let out a long, heavy sigh "Okay, fine."

"Good" my mom came up behind my dad and began rubbing his shoulders "Oh, Gail, Alex called for you today. He wanted to know if you wanted to go out on Friday."

"Nope. No, no, no, no, NO!" my dad shook his head and threw his arms up into the air "She's only 17 for christ sake!"

"Kurt!" my mom snapped.

I sunk down in my seat at the kitchen table. Why was I forced to listen to them bicker over my non-existent love life? I wish I could have a love life. Everyone I knew who was my age had a steamy love life and none of them were virgins. My best friend, Christy, talks about her sex life all the time. She's 17 too. I wish I could talk about my sex life. But due to the fact that my dad sucks ass, I can't. I can't even go out with Alex this Friday. Alex is only 21, not much older than me!

"I don't want my 17 year old baby girl going out and getting jiggy with some older boy" my dad hit his fist down on the table as he shook his head.

"I wasn't planning on it anyway" I mumbled.

"Gail, you may not be planning on having sex, but I'm sure Alex was and I don't want to be the father of an minor who's pregnant" my dad continued to shake his head and grumble.

Actually, I meant that I wasn't planning on going out with Alex anyway because I knew my dad would say no. But if I could go out with Alex, I would definetly plan on having sex. My dad always says that it may seem like everybody is doing it, but really, it's just talk. I know that's a load of BS. All, literally, ALL of my friends have had sex, and say that they love it. I'm the only one who hasn't.

"Honey, she's heard this speech 5 million times and over again, just let her be. She wasn't planning on having sex, and she wasn't planning on going out with him. Just let this be. She's not going out with him and she's not having sex, leave her alone" my mom spoke up for me.

Thank goodness for my mom. I don't know how I'd survive without her!

"Fine..." my dad sighed.

"May I be excused?" I asked, quietly.

"Yes, sweetie" my mom said, her voice was calm, but her eyes were deadly and they were set on my dad.

I got up and scurried off to my room, locking the door behind me. Then, my usual routine began. I went over to my stereo and cranked up the music. Then, I went into my bathroom and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Christy's number and prayed that she would answer, she always did.

_"Hello?" Christy almost screamed into the phone, the music in the background was blaring._

"No need to scream" I said, sitting down on the edge of my bathtub.

_"Sorry, it's just that Chris is over and I don't want my rents' to hear" Christy explained._

"Oh! Well, do you want me to call back?" it wasn't the first time I've had to ask that for that exact reason.

_"Nah, Chris is taking a shower. But hey, are you allowed to hang with Alex this Friday?" Christy asked._

I figured that Alex calling was all Christy's doing "No, my parents...well, dad, won't let me. I guess I'm a virgin for life..."

_"Sneak out" Christy suggested._

Sneak out, get caught, and then get put under house arrest for the rest of my adolesent life. I'd rather stay a virgin than risk house arrest.

"Uh...I don't think so" I said.

_"Gail, come on, live a little! Alex is totally willing, and you've known Alex for like, a really long time. So it would have some meaning, not like one night stand bullshit" Christy tried to persuade me._

I was going to be 17 for 6 more months. Could I bare to be under house arrest for 6 months? Well...yes.

"Fine, fine" I gave in "But you have to be waiting at the corner for me because I'm sure as hell not taking my car."

_"Yay!" Christy squealed "You're finally going to lose your virginity! So enjoy your last 24 hours as a virgin because after this, you'll be a woman!"_

I smiled "Is this really it? Are you serious, Alex 100% positively wants to be with me?"

_"Yeah, girl" Christy was way to enthusiastic "He even knows to be careful with you...since it's your first time."_

"Okay, now I'm starting to get butterflies in my stomach. I'm nervous! Christy, what if I do something terribly wrong and mess up everything?" I whined.

_"It's sex, what could possibly go wrong?" Christy asked, rhetorically._

I answered her anyway "I could get an STD, or get pregnant!"

_"Alex doesn't have any STD's and he's going to use a condom. I thought you really wanted to lose your virginity?" Christy was far from a vrigin and she probably didn't even remember her first time, or who it was with for that matter._

"I do want to lose my virginity, I'm just...nervous" I sighed "Hey, I've gotta go...but I'll see you tomorrow backstage, okay?"

_"Oki dokey artichokey! Buh-bye" Christy said and then hung up._

I got up from my spot on the edge of the bathtub, and looked myself up and down in the mirror. I'm 5'4" and 125 pounds. I'm Korean...I think I got it from someone on my mom's side? Neither of my parents look Korean. I have long dark, dark brown to black hair. I have brown eyes, and fairly big boobs. I'm usually smiling around other people, but at home my look remains the same: an almost constant frown.

I went back out into my bedroom, and it was truely amazing that I could hear a knock on my door over the music. I turned down my music and went to open the door. It was my mom, thank god.

"Hey, sweetie" my mom peered past me and then looked back at me "Can I come in?"

"Sure" I said, stepping aside.

I didn't have anything to hide. The only bad things that I wanted to hide, occured in my own mind. I didn't risk keeping a diary, or hiding notes under my matress. I didn't have a blog, and I always erased my e-mail and cell phone's inbox.

My mom said down on the edge of my bed "Um, honey...I know your father has just yelled and assumed things about, well, to be frank, sex. But, we've, well, I, have never really gotten the chance to talk to you about it..."

I just stared blankly back at my mom. I looked confused, as if I had no idea what sex even was.

"Hun, you're 17 and I understand that you're going to have sexual feelings towards boys...when I was your age I sure as heck did" my mom avoided eye contact "And well, I know you may have these feelings but...but sweetie...um...oh! Hell with it! Just be safe, okay? You father says no sex, no boys. But I say, just be safe. I know how you're feeling and I encourage you to explore these feelings...in a safe way with someone who really cares about you. Can you promise me that you'll be safe?"

"I promise" I nodded "But I don't have any of those feelings towards any guy."

My mom giggled and hugged me "I know, but in case you ever do in the near future. I wouldn't want you to have unprotected sex with a man that you don't know..."

"I know, mom" I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright then, it's eleven o'clock at night, so you'd best be getting to sleep. We have to get up early to get down to the arena. Your dad has to run through a big match with AJ" my mom got up, and headed for my bedroom door.

"Night" I said, shooting her one last smile.

She smiled back at me before leaving my room, shutting the door behind her. I fell back onto my bed. I still had the butterfly in my stomach, sensation. I figured that that was normal. I bit my lip, imagining what tomorrow night would be like. To me, tomorrow night, seemed like the perfect night.

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning with an extra skip in my step. I brushed my teeth with a smile, I took a shower with a smile, I got dressed with a smile, I ate breakfast with a smile, and I got into my dad's car with a smile.

My mom hopped in on the passenger's side, and my dad got in on the driver's side. My dad glanced back at me in the mirror.

"Whats got you so happy?" my dad asked, his eyes still locked on the mirror.

I shrugged "I don't know, today just feels like it's going to be a good day."

"Ah, I see" my dad went back to starting up the car, and pulling out of the driveway.

The ride to the arena seemed to take longer than usual. Maybe it was because I needed so desperatly to talk to Christy about what my mom told me last night. My mom actually approved of me having sex...as long as I was safe...which I was going to be. After awhile, we finally arrived at the arena. I grabbed my bag from beside me, and took off. I jogged through the parking lot, my eyes set on the entrance to the backstage area. I'm sure my parents were staring at me, thinking what the hell. I pushed open the backstage entrance door, and I started to sprint to my parents' dressing room. After turning a few corners, I finally spotted my parents' dressing room. My plan was to just wait in there until Christy came knocking on the door. I sure hoped that would be soon. I flung open the dressing room door to find...AJ...AJ Styles. He was lying on the couch.

"Um...AJ?" I dropped my bag and went over to him. I shook his shoulder a few times before he finally woke up.

"What...huh...GAIL!" he seemed startled "I'm sorry, I just needed a place to stay last night. My girlfriend cheated on me, again, and kicked me out, again. And since I knew that Kurt always leaves his dressing room unlocked, I figured it would be okay if I just crashed here for the night."

"Um...yeah, sure. I don't care" I said, going over to check out how I looked. More important than Christy, was Alex. He would be here any minute and I had to look my absolute best!

"Who are you trying to impress?" AJ was upright on the couch now, looking over at me.

"Nobody" I shrugged shyly.

"Come on, I'm not stupid. You're over there checking your makeup, your hair, your appearance in general. I've seen my girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend, do it a million times" AJ stood up and stretched.

"I'm just seeing if my makeup and hair looks halfway decent because I had to get up at 5:00am to do it" I said, turning my attention back to the mirror.

"Well, if it means anything, I think you look beautiful" AJ smiled at me before picking up his suitcase and leaving.

_You look beautiful._ I blinked a few times as the words processed through my head. I'd only heard that from my mom, once, when I was like, four. Other than that, I'd only heard 'You look great' or 'You look fantastic'. So it took awhile for those 3 simple words to sink in.

Wow, so this is what Christy was talking about: what it feels like to be a woman. You get compliments like that. Because, I was almost a woman. Only 16 hours away. The butterflies in my stomach, sensation, came back and I bit my lip. I'm ready for this. I'm ready.

"Why were you in such a rush to get down here?" my mom asked, setting her big bag down on the couch were AJ had just been sleeping. My dad followed behind her.

I shrugged and my mom raised an eyebrow at me. My dad dropped his bags on an chair and then looked at me.

"What's up with you today?" he asked, clearly noticing my significant change in attitude. Yesterday, I was very blah, and today I'm very peppy.

I shrugged yet again "I don't know. I just woke up in a good mood."

Both of my parents didn't buy it, but they weren't going to argue. Instead, they just began to search through their bags for papers that they wanted to show Dixie Carter.

"We'll be back in a few hours. We have a creative team meeting that we have to be at" my mom explained as she grabbed my dad's paper from him "Be good."

"I will be" I said as I leaned against the wall.

With that, my mom and dad left the room, letting the door fall shut behind them. I waited a few moments before leaving the room myself. The hallway would have been empty if Angelina hadn't been making out with Frankie (Kaz) outside the men's locker room. They did this every morning when they first got there. It's truely amazing that AJ, Nelson (Homicide) and I knew about them.

"Get a room" I said as I passed by them.

"We've got 11 back at my place, and that includes the kitchen!" Frankie shot back at me, jokingly.

I laughed at Frankie's comeback. Angelina was lucky that she had such a great guy...really lucky. Oh well, after tonight, I'll have a great guy who loves me and cares, too. I continued to walk down the maze of hallways until I found the entrance to the main arena. I pushed aside the curtain and began walking down the ramp.

In the ring were Nelson, Eric, Shawn (Hernandez) and Scott. AJ was leaning against a gaurdrail, getting his boots on. Jeff and Mick were watching their run through for a match, from the other side of the ring. So, I sat down next to AJ.

"Hey" I said "New boots?"

"Yeah" AJ replied as he continued to try, and fail at lacing them up "They're a pain in the ass to get tied up!"

"AJ, watch your language around Gail" Jeff warned him.

I giggled "Want me to help?"

"Please" he dropped his arms to his sides.

I shook my head, smiling, as I began lacing up his boots. His foot was already in the boot, which made it harder, but was still managing to get them laced up.

"Wow, have you laced up wrestling boots before?" AJ teased me. He knew damn well that I have. Alex, Nelson, Angelina, Frankie, and him have helped me train secretly, multiple times.

I just looked up at him and glared "No."

AJ laughed. That earned a look from Jeff, who was already watching the strange spectacle of me simply lacing up AJ's boots.

"You're a really bad liar" AJ leaned in close and whispered to me. He was so close that I could feel his breath on my neck.

I continued to glare at him "You're really bad at lacing up wrestling boots."

"Point taken" AJ leaned back again.

I glanced over at Jeff, who's eyes were locked on AJ and I. Jeff, Scott, Mick, Booker, Terry (Rhino), and a few other guys were like my dad's eyes. Whenever he wasn't there, they kept an eye on me. At least neither they, nor my dad would be able to keep an eye on me tonight when I'm with Alex. I bit my lip, trying to hold back a smile. I finished lacing up the first boot and went over to the other.

"Training, later tonight?" AJ leaned in and whispered to me again.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm...um...grounded" I lied. AJ was right, I am a bad liar.

AJ raised an eyebrow at me and spoke up a bit louder, that drew almost everyone's attention "Gail Angle? Grounded? Sure. But I'll take it, so no tonight."

My eyes widened when he said 'so, no tonight'. It wasn't because he said it, but at the volume he said it at. EVERYONE could hear him. Maybe it was because everyone had somehow shifted over closer to us since I'd sat down, so they could hear AJ's half whisper, half normal tone of voice.

"Tonight? Excuse me young lady?" Jeff was talking to me, but I didn't answer. I just shut my eyes.

"Great. Fuckin great" I mumbled to AJ as I finished up lacing his other boot. I stood up and looked over at Jeff with an innocent look on my face. Oh no, Gail Angle would never do anything she's no supposed to.

"Allen Jones, care to explain yourself?" Jeff's voice was stern and he was now glaring at AJ. If there's anything I've learned about AJ after knowing him for all these years, is that he is always at a loss of words when put under pressure. And with Jeff and I both glaring at AJ, that put some pressure on him.

"Um...uhhh...er..." AJ struggled to find the right words.

"That's what I thought" Jeff shook his head and then looked back at me "You can count on your father hearing about this, young lady."

No, no, NO! If my dad thought that even the slightest thing was wrong then he was be incredibly skeptical and then he wouldn't sleep at all. Thus, if I tried to sneak out, he'd hear me. Fuck! Jeff can't do this! God damnit! Well, at least I know after what I'm about to say, I'll have at least one defiant moment in my life.

"No! Jeff, for one minute, have you ever thought about just asking me about the truth?" everything just came spilling out and I didn't have time to stop myself "The truth is that AJ has been helping me train, and we can only train secretly at night. That's what he was talking about! Yet, you stand there and think that AJ and I are off doing god knows what together. Jeff, think! Would I ever do anything like that!?"

Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, was shocked by my defiant moment.

"Oh snap, chicka" Nelson said from the ring.

Jeff just stared at me, wide-eyed and unsure of what to say. If I were him, I wouldn't know what to say to me either.

"But that's beside the point. I'm almost 18 years old and I'm still treated like I'm 13. If I want to go out with a guy like AJ at night and then go back to his place, that isn't anybodys business but mine and his. I'm not a child and I'm not sure why everyone treats me like I am. I made a promise to my mom to be safe in all aspects of life, and I am. What I do in the bedroom isn't anybody's business but mine and the man I'm with!" it wasn't until I stopped talking that I realized what a terribly misleading comparison I used, and how revealing and leading everything I said was. I also realized that I glanced at AJ when I said that last part, another incredibly misleading thing.

I could only think of two words after what I said really sunk in: I'm screwed.

Sure enough, I was right. Jeff stormed up to me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along as he stormed up the ramp. In the background, I heard the guys asking AJ if me and him had really 'done the nasty'. I didn't get to hear AJ's struggle to find the right words because I was being pulled through the back curtain and dragged down the maze of hallways. I was pulled up a flight of stairs and down another hallway before we stopped infront of a door.

"Wait here" Jeff instructed me.

Screw it. I'm screwed "Where do I have to go?"

Jeff shot me a warning glare before opening the door and popping his head inside.

"Kurt, Karen. Can I see you two for a moment?" Jeff asked.

I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed.

"Sure. As a matter of fact, we were just finishing up" I heard my mom's voice from inside the room say.

I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed.

There was shuffling from inside the room before my parents emerged from the room. Did I mention that I'm screwed? My mom looked at me, concerned. While as my dad had an angry look on his face, as if he was expecting it to be something awful involving me.

"Gail...is something wrong?" my mom asked, trying to not assume the worst.

"Gail just informed me that what she did in the bedroom is AJ was nobody's business, except for hers and AJ's" Jeff told my parents. Well, I didn't say those exact words, but my awful comparison prior, probably led to people believing that I was talking about AJ and I. Regaurdless, both, yes, BOTH, my parents looked enraged.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" my dad screamed. I looked at the ground. What else could I say? Anything I said, wouldn't be believed "After I've told you time and time again, no sex! You run off and have sex with AJ!!"

Everyone heard what my dad was yelling, including the wrestlers who were making their way back to their creative team meetings. All of them stopped.

"Gail...tell me it's not true. I told you to explore, but not with AJ. AJ is a good friend of your father's, and yes, AJ may be only 21, but he's still older and just...just tell us that it's not true. That you didn't have sex with AJ" my mom seemed hurt.

"I didn't have sex with AJ" I knew they wouldn't believe me, but I had to at least try to stand up for myself.

"That's a lie. She made it pretty obvious that she had sex with AJ, on multiple occasions. And when she was lacing up his boots for him, he was whispering things to her. I did catch one of the things that he was saying, and that was 'so, no tonight'. She came up with a sorry excuse and that's when I came to the conclusion that Gail must be pregnant with AJ's baby" Jeff explained.

WHAT!?

"I'm gonna' fucking kill him!" my dad stormed off down the hallway, pushing past the small crowd of wrestlers that were watching.

"Oh my god..." my mom covered her mouth, on the verge of crying "Gail, tell me that it's not true."

"What am I supposed to say? Everything I say, Jeff will turn it around" I glared at Jeff, shaking my head "This whole mixup is _your _fault! If you hadn't assumed the worst of what AJ said and just believed me when I told you the truth..."

"The truth? That's a load of BS! I saw the way AJ and you looked at each other" Jeff said, turning everything around...again.

"Gail..." my mom was crying now. She was leaning against the wall, slowly sinking down "...y-y-you're...p-pregnant..."

"Why not! If Jeff tells you that I am, it must be true" I yelled, rolling my eyes and storming off in the direction that my dad had gone. After I was out of everybody's view, I sprinted down the stairs, through the maze of hallways, and through the curtain. The site before me was my dad walking down the ramp and AJ in the ring, just looking at him.

"You fucker! Allen Jones! I thought you were my friend, then you go and get my daughter pregnant!" my dad yelled.

"What the fuck, man? You didn't tell me about you and Gail!" Nelson shook his head at AJ.

"I didn't tell you because nothing happened with Gail and I..." AJ told Nelson "EVER!"

"You mother fucking liar! Jeff told us that Gail was pregnant, and you were the father!" my dad stopped at the bottom of the ramp, but continued to yell.

"I'm not pregnant though" I said, walking down the ramp.

"Jeff wouldn't lie to us" my dad said, turning and glaring at me.

"He wouldn't? He's wanted your spot for years, but you're always 100%, so he can never manage to out-preform you. Now, you're a wreck. Freaking out over something that isn't even true. You're obviously not 100%, so what does that equal for Jeff? Come on, dad. I thought you had the business smarts too?" I was feeling very defiant today.

My dad took a deep breath and nodded "Maybe you're right. Will you at least agree to take a pregnancy test, to confirm that you're not pregnant."

"Well, I'm a virgin, so how could I possibly be pregnant? But yes, I will take a pregnancy test and furthermore humiliate myself" I said, getting closer to my dad, who was standing their with open arms, with every step. I finally reached my dad and he pulled me into his embrace, holding me close.

He ran his fingers through my hair "You don't have to do anything, Gail. I believe you..."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: As I type this I have NO idea what I'm going to call this story. Yeah, R & R! Love you all!

Hugs & Kisses: Pinkfroggie06


	2. To Late

As I was about to head home with my parents that day, I remembered that I forgot my phone in the dressing room, so I quickly ran back while they waited in the car. As I burst through to door to my parents' dressing room, I saw someone sitting on the couch. It was AJ.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked as I slowly walked over to the table and grabbed my cell phone.

"I got kicked out, remember?" AJ said, standing up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" I avoided eye contact with AJ.

"About today-" AJ started to say, but was interuppted.

"It's in the past" I gave him a reassuring smile and nod.

"Well, that's nice, but after what happened earlier, I got to thinking" AJ said, as he walked over closer to me "What if...we were really together?"

AJ tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, I could tell that he was getting ready to kiss me. Just as he was about to lean in, I turned away.

"I should really be going" I said softly.

AJ looked at the ground "Yeah...goodbye, Gail."

"Bye" I said before leaving. I swallowed the lump in my throat and kept walking at a brisk pace down the hallway. I don't like AJ, so why do I feel so bad?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night, I waited for my parents to fall asleep, which happened around midnight. And at 1:00am, I tip-toed across my living room to the front door. The door squeaked a bit, but I was able to get out without to much commotion. As soon as I heard the door click shut, I ran down to the corner where Alex, Chris, and Christy were waiting in Alex's car. I opened the door to the backseat where Christy was seated. As soon as I slammed the door shut, the car erupted with cheers.

"Yay! You did it!" Christy clapped happily.

"I know, I'm so proud of myself" I giggled "So, where are we headed?"

"That big ass hotel downtown" Christy squealed.

"Ah" I said as we sped down the street.

I have butterflies in my stomach. Gosh, Alex looks gorgeous. I wonder what the hotel rooms look like? What time should I get back home? Man, Christy is hyper. I know my thoughts are random, and scattered, but right now my mind was just going in a million directions and I didn't know what I should wonder about first.

We pulled into the driveway of the hotel. We all got out, walked into the hotel like normal 'adults', walked up to our room like normal 'adults', but once we got to our room, it was chaos. As soon as Alex shut the door, Christy leaped into Chris's arms, kissing him madly.

"We'll be in the bathroom in you need us" Christy said, out of breath between sucking on Chris's bottom lip. Chris carried Christy into the bathroom, and Christy kicked the door shut. Alex and I were left standing there in an awkward silence.

Well, since I've had a pretty defiant past 24 hours, why stop now? I turned around and was met by Alex's chest. I stood on my tipey-toes and started kissing him like how Christy had just been kissing Chris. After a moment, Alex started kissing back and I let him take the lead. He lifted me up and carried me over to the bed. He set me down and then pulled off his shirt. He began climbing on top of me, kissing my lips, my neck, and nibbling at my ear. Never have I felt so good, but yet, it still didn't seem right.

Alex pulled off my shirt and started kissing down my chest.

"Oh, you're so hot" Alex said breathlessly.

That's when something clicked in my mind. According to Alex...I'm hot?

"Stop" I said, getting up.

"What?" Alex asked as I pulled on my shirt.

"I'm hot?" I asked him, hands on my hips.

"You're very hot" Alex nodded.

"Well, according to a guy who actually cares..." I paused for a moment "...I'm beautiful."

That's when I ran out the door. I didn't even bother listening to his reply, it'd probably be some stupid line from a romance movie and I'd fall for it. I know I would. And right now, I don't need to be having sex and I don't need to be in a hotel. Right now, I need to be telling AJ something that I should've told him a long time ago, it just took me forever to figure out. Right now, I should be in my parents' dressing room, with AJ.

I burst out the front doors of the hotel, and I ran down the street. I was running as fast as I could in flip-flops. Only 4 more blocks and I'll be at the arena.

1 block passed.

2 blocks passed.

3 blocks passed.

4 blocks passed.

I ran up to the backstage door and flung it open. I continued my sprint down the maze of halls until I found my parents' dressing room. I pushed open the door, and there was AJ. He was sitting on the couch, talking on the phone.

"You're here?" AJ questioned.

Who's here?

"Oh, okay, see you in a few seconds" AJ said into the phone before clicking the end button and looking up at me "Hey, Gail."

"Hey, AJ...I have something that I need to tell you!" I exclaimed, out of breath.

"Can it wait? My girlfriend is going to be here any-" AJ stopped talking and looked past me "Speak of the devil."

I turned around and saw Angelina Love standing in the doorway. She was smiling at AJ.

"Ready to go, babe?" Angelina asked AJ.

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff" AJ turned around a picked up a blue duffel bag "Wait one second, what'd you need to tell me Gail?"

Obviously, Angelina Love and AJ were going back out again, even after she kicked him out...again. They got back together. AJ is taken. AJ is in love with Angelina Love. Nobody else.

"Oh, nothing important" I sighed "You two lovebirds go have fun."

"Oh, we will" AJ joked as Angelina wrapped her arm around him. AJ shut the door behind him.

I at least waited until the door shut before I collapsed into a heap on the ground. I let tears openly flow down my cheeks. I knew I should've told him sooner, but now he's taken. He's probably always loved her, I was just to blind to see it. Just like I was to blind to see that I loved him!

But...

When you love something,

Let it go.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: 2 chapter, short fanfic. Wow, it just occured to me with this fanfic that I suck at making happy endings. Ah well, I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it, and I had that scene between Alex and Gail planned out since the start. Anyway, Rate and Review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
